Privat Lesson
by Miss Heedictator
Summary: Cast : Kibum , Siwon SIBUM Genre : YAOI/Romance (Don't Like Don't Read) ini cerita gaje mungkin, jadi jangan dibaca yah, daripada komen yang enggak-enggak #gegulingan Berawal dari mengajar privat seorang pria yang memiliki daya pesona luar biasa. Saat dekat dengannya seakan-akan aku takluk


**SIBUM FF**

 **HAHAHAHAHA~ I'M BACK**

 **APA CUMA GUE YANG MENANTI SELCA KIBUM DAN SIWON?**

 ** **########################################################################**  
**

* * *

 ** **########################################################################**** **  
**

 **PRIVAT LESSON**

 **Cast**

 **\- Choi Siwon**

 **\- Kim Kibum**

 **Othercast**

 **\- Heebon**

 **\- Jung Euichul  
**

 ** **########################################################################**  
**

* * *

 ** **########################################################################****

 **-SELF PLOT-**

 _Musim dingin saat kelas 3 SMA, secepatnya aku ingin mengambil ujian masuk Universitas ELF._

 _Tapi..._

"SIAPA KAMU?!"

"Kamu kan pria yang terus mengikuti Siwon dan berusaha membuatnya jadi gay! Sampai-sampai kamu sengaja meninggalkan celana dalammu disini!"

 _Apa-apaan ini... dasar wanita gila~_

"Hei~itu bukan punyaku," jawabku sambil menunjuk celana dalam bermotif Minion.

"JANGAN BOHONG!" teriak wanita itu lagi. "Padahal kamu tidak ada keperluan apa-apa, tapi sengaja datang ke apartemen Siwon, itu kan aneh!"

"Aku kesini itu..."

"Sudah hentikan, Sooyoung-ah~" jawab pria tampan yang berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan bertelanjang dada. "Dia itu guru privatku, namanya Kim Kibum."

Aku menghela nafas berat, kalau bukan karena permintaan ayahku aku takkan mau menjadi guru privatnya, apa semua anak dari boss pengusaha besar seperti ini tampilannya? Cih~

"Sooyoung-ah~ sudah sana kamu pulang saja ya," ia mendorongnya pelan menuju pintu, "Bye bye~" melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Kibum-ah kita belajar di kamar saja, aku tadi tidak melakukannya sampai selesai kok," ucapnya tersenyum

Apa-apaan pria mesum ini... tidak sopan! Keluhku dalam hati

Aku masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan... oke jika terjadi kecelakaan pesawat dan puing-puingnya berjatuhan, disinilah tempatnya.

 _Ini kamar atau reruntuhan Colloseum sih~ kenapa berantakan sekali._

"Kalau berantakan seperti ini mana bisa belajar," ucapku sambil membereskan kamarnya

Aku ini guru privat atau pembantu sih~ ucapku dalam hati sambil mengambil ragu celana dalam yang 'bergeletakan' dimana-mana. Lalu aku memasukkannya ke keranjang pakaian kotor.

"Kibum-ah, kau pria tetapi kau terlihat seperti perempuan, rajin dan pintar bersih-bersih," ucap Siwon santai. "Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Ada kok, kenapa memangnya?" jawabku seadanya, "Sudah, ayo belajar"

Baru saja aku duduk, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering

Ah~sms dari Heebon

 **Oppa~ aku masih ada les, maaf aku tak bisa nonton denganmu malam ini, aku mencintaimu**

 **Dah oppa** ~

Aku tersenyum sendiri membaca sms nya, walau sedih karena akhir-akhir ini kami tak bisa pergi bersama karena sibuk belajar. Tapi dengan saling mengabari aku sudah cukup senang.

"Wahh~~pacarmu ternyata masih sekolah juga ya~" ucap Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja merebut ponselku dari genggamanku.

"Yak!"

"Tidak ada emoticon, membosankan sekali pacarmu," komennya

"Jangan seenaknya melihat dan membaca sms orang lain, tidak sopan!" omelku sambil merebut kembali ponselku dari tangannya.

"Pelit. Kalau wanita lain pasti akan dengan senang hati memperlihatkan ponselnya kepadaku,"

Aku mencibir mendengar ucapannya, "Perduliku?"

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon mendorongku dan langsung menindihku di lantai.

"Menurutmu, aku atau pacar wanitamu yang lebih baik?"

 **DEG!**

"Hah?" Aku tak berkedip melihat wajahnya sedekat itu denganku.

"Mau coba dibandingkan? Hm?" Siwon terus mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak wajah kami tak lebih dari 5cm.

"A-apa maksudmu?!" mukaku memerah dan mulai terasa panas

 **DEG!**

Aku mendorongnya menjauh dariku dan mencoba berdiri, mengambil tas ku dan memakai sepatu lalu bergegas pergi.

"Dengar ya Choi Siwon! Kalau tujuanmu hanya untuk merayuku lebih baik kau cari saja orang lain! Aku tidak akan tergoda! Paham?!"

 **BRAK!**

Aku membanting pintu kesal. Sial! Apa yang ada di pikirannya! Dasar pria bodoh!

Saking kesalnya aku menendang dinding yang ada disampingku dan...

AAKKH! AWWW! SAKIT!

Aku memegangi kakiku yang kesakitan karena menendang dinding.

 **-END PLOT-**

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 ** **########################################################################****

"Apa tidak apa-apa oppa? Dia itu kan anak atasan papa kamu oppa,"

"Oppa belum bilang apapun soal ini, oppa bingung Heebon~ oppa..."

"Ah oppa, aku masih harus mengerjakan tugas, sudah dulu ya oppa, saranghae."

PIP!

Kibum mendesah pelan, seperti biasa Heebon selalu memutuskan pembicaraan lebih dulu. Sebenarnya Kibum ingin seperti pasangan yang lain, yang bisa berkencan, menonton bersama, makan, dll

Tapi...Heebon selalu saja sibuk belajar.

"Aku harus bersabar~aku sudah pacaran selama 2 tahun dengan Heebon, dan akan aku pertahankan." Ucapnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 ** **########################################################################****

"Aku akan menelpon Heebon, siapa tahu dia mau ku ajak pulang bersama," ucap Kibum gembira sambil berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dan mulai menelpon Heebon.

"Aaah~dingin~ lama sekali sih kau, Kibum-ah," bisik seseorang di belakang Kibum yang tiba-tiba saja langsung memeluknya.

"Apa-apaan sih! Aku kan sudah menolak untuk menjadi guru privatmu, Choi Siwon!" omel Kibum kasar dan segera menjauh dari Siwon.

"Habisnya aku tertarik dengan mu, Kibummie~"

"Maaf ya, tapi aku tidak tertarik padamu."

"Tapi aku tertarik padamu, dan kau harus tertarik padaku,"

"Sebenarnya kau itu dibesarkan seperti apa sih di keluargamu, egois sekali!" bentak Kibum sambil menatap Siwon yang tersenyum kepadanya.

Entah kenapa setiap Kibum marah, hal itu terlihat lucu dimata Siwon.

"Aku dibesarkan dengan penuh kebebasan," jawab Siwon santai. "Karena itu... setiap hariku sangat membosankan," ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ne?"

"Sesuatu yang gampang diraih itu membosankan. Kau kan sudah punya pacar, bukankah menarik? Aku menjadi tertantang untuk merebutmu dari pacarmu." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum manis.

Mendengar pernyataan Siwon barusan membuat pipi Kibum sedikit memperlihatkan semburat merah. Tak bisa dipungkiri, kata-kata Siwon barusan mampu membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 ** **########################################################################****

"Apa-apaan sih dia! Siapa bilang aku akan mudah dirayu oleh pria mesum seperti dia!" Omel Kibum sambil menuliskan soal-soal Matematika untuk Siwon. "Lihat saja! Aku akan membuat soal-soal yang sangat susah."

Kibum menghentikan pekerjaan menulisnya, ia teringat tentang Heebon, pacarnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini Heebon jarang membalas pesan ku, bahkan juga tidak mengangkat teleponku, apa dia sangat sibuk belajar ya?" gumam Kibum

Kibum lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan memberikan soal-soal itu kepada Siwon yang kini tengah tidur-tiduran di kasurnya.

Tak lebih dari 20 menit, Siwon sudah selesai mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan Kibum.

"Apa ini? Gampang sekali." Ucap Siwon santai

"Semua soal bisa dijawab dengan benar? Kamu pakai cara curang ya?" cecar Kibum sambil melihat isi jawabannya.

"Tidak sopan, begini-begini aku anak SMA Sapphire tauk~" ucap Siwon cemberut

"Apa? SMA Sapphire? I-itu kan SMA khusus laki-laki dengan nilai rata-rata 85...hampir semua lulusan disana masuk ke Universitas ELF kan?"

"Iya~ karena itu, lihat ini," Siwon memperlihatkan kertas-kertas hasil ujian terakhirnya, "Kalau nilaiku hanya segini bisa gawat, ayahku akan marah, biasanya aku selalu dapat nilai 100 dalam semua mata pelajaran, makanya ayahku panik dan mencarikanku guru privat."

Kibum membelalakkan matanya melihat nilai-nilai yang diperoleh Siwon, semua mendapat 98 dan 99.

Tiba-tiba Siwon beranjak dari kasur dan langsung menarik Kibum hingga terjatuh di kasur dengan posisi Siwon menindihnya.

"Belajarnya sudah selesai kan?"

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan? Siwon! Minggir!"

"Salah sendiri kenapa kau memberikanku soal-soal yang mudah," Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kibum hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Wajah Kibum mulai memerah, dan bibirnya tak bisa berucap.

"Bagaimana kalau kau jadi pacarku? Cinta yang berawal dari benci mungkin saja akan lebih menyenangkan~"

"Awas!" teriak Kibum dan langsung mendorong Siwon menjauh darinya. Ia bergegas pergi dari apartemen Siwon dan berlari menuju sekolah Heebon.

Kibum ingin sekali bercerita soal Siwon kepada Heebon, mungkin Heebon akan bisa lebih sering kencan dengan Kibum, dan Siwon takkan merayu dirinya lagi.

Kibum lalu mengambil ponsel disaku celananya, dan mulai menelpon Heebon.

PIP!

"Eh? Kok malah dimatikan sih, apa Heebon sibuk..."

"Heebon-ah, siapa yang menelponmu hm?" ucap seorang pria tinggi sambil merangkul pinggang Heebon.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin orang iseng," ucap Heebon sambil kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke tas sekolahnya.

"Hari ini kau mau kemana, Heebon?"

"Ayo kita makan ice cream, Euichul oppa~"

"Heebon-ah~" sapa Kibum yang sedari tadi diam mematung melihat Heebon dengan pria yang tak dikenalnya.

"K-Kibum oppa?"

"Aku pikir kau sibuk belajar kenaikan kelas, tapi ternyata kau sibuk hal lain, maaf aku mengganggu," Kibum lalu pergi dari sana dengan hati hancur.

"Kibum oppa~" Panggil Heebon

"Dia siapa, sayang?" tanya pria disamping Heebon

"Dia...bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Heebon. "Ayo oppa kita makan ice cream,"

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 ** **########################################################################****

"Ini sudah aku jawab semua, soal apa ini? Ini sih soal anak SMP." Keluh Siwon sambil memberikan lembaran soal Matematika yang dibuat oleh Kibum.

Sudah hampir seminggu Kibum mengajari Siwon malas-malasan, sering melamun dan tak ada gairah. Bahkan Kibum menunggu Heebon menelponnya untuk memberikan penjelasan tapi tetap saja, tidak ada.

"Ahh~ohh~" jawab Kibum sambil mengambil lembar soal Matematika.

Siwon memperhatikan Kibum yang tak ada semangat sama sekali. Ia lalu menarik tangan Kibum dan menatap wajahnya.

"Apakau sedang memikirkan pacarmu?"

"Iya," jawab Kibum sedih

"Kibum-ah~"

Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia berusaha menahan kekesalan dan sakit hatinya soal Heebon.

Tanpa basa-basi Siwon langsung menyambar bibir Kibum, dia menciumnya lembut. Tangan Siwon kini meraih resleting celana Kibum dan mencoba melepaskannya. Kegiatan Siwon terganggu ketika ponsel Kibum di saku celananya berdering, sekilas ia melihat nama di layar ponselnya "Heebon"

"Yakin kau tidak mau mengangkatnya?" tanya Siwon sambil mengambil ponsel Kibum.

"Shireo,"

PIP!

"Hei~kau cewek macam apa? Kau selingkuh ya?" ucap Siwon kepada Heebon di telepon.

"Aish yak!" Kibum langsung merebut ponselnya dan berbicara kepada Heebon. "Heebon-ah~"

"Oppa, sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin membicarakan hal ini, aku mau hubungan kita sampai disini saja,"

"Jadi, maksudmu kita putus? Baiklah."

PIP!

Kibum langsung mematikan ponselnya dan memandangi layarnya dengan sedih.

"Sudah jangan sedih," Siwon mengusap lembut kepala Kibum dan memeluknya. Ia lalu meremas pantat Kibum. "Kibum-ah~ apakah kau masih tidak mau menjadi pacarku?"

PLAK!

Kibum menepis tangan Siwon yang asik meremas pantatnya. "Aku mau pulang."

"Yah, sayang sekali, padahal aku pikir aku sudah berhasil merebut hatimu,"

"Disaat seperti ini kau masih bisa bercanda, aku tidak paham, kau orang yang memiliki segalanya. Apa kau pernah merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya?

"Tidak pernah, aku baru merasakannya saat ini, kepadamu."

 **########################################################################**

* * *

 ** **########################################################################****

"Apa?! Siwon sakit?"

"Iya, papa diminta tolong oleh ayahnya untuk membujukmu menjenguk Siwon,"

"Tapi.."

"Tolong ya Kibum~, papa kerja dulu masih banyak urusan, kita ketemu saat makan malam, bye."

PIP!

"Aish!" Kibum menutup ponselnya kesal. Ia menghela nafas berkali-kali dan bergegas pergi ke toko untuk membeli buah-buahan.

"Kenapa aku harus kembali ke apartemennya, kenapa aku yang harus menjenguknya?" keluh Kibum sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Siwon dengan menenteng buah-buahan.

"Kibum-ah?!" seru Siwon senang saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"A-apa-apaan kau Siwon! Pakai bajumu! Bukannya kau sedang sakit?!" seru Kibum saat melihat Siwon bertelanjang dada dengan senyum ceria didepan pintu.

"Sakit? Tidak apa-apa kok, aku kuat~" Siwon menarik tangan Kibum dan langsung memeluknya. "Kau mengkhawatirkan ku ya?"

"A-aku tidak..."

"Wajahmu memerah,"

 **DEGH!**

 _Kenapa? Kenapa pria seperti dia memperlakukanku seperti ini? Jantungku seakan mau meledak~apa aku menyukainya juga?_

"Kibum-ah~~"

 _Suaranya...suaranya terdengar lembut ditelingaku, entah kenapa hatiku..._

 _Apa..._

 _Aku..._

 _Takluk?_

"Saat kau menjadi pacarku, aku akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan yang tak kau dapatkan dari mantan pacarmu."

 _Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar seseorang mengucapkan hal itu untukku..._

 _Apa ini pelajaran?_

 _Atau ini hal yang akan sebaliknya dia ajarkan kepadaku?_

 _Aku benar-benar takluk~_

"Aku sudah cukup menerima privat darimu, Kibum-ah. Dan sekarang aku yang akan menjadi guru privatmu"

Siwon langsung melumat lembut bibir mungil Kibum dan memeluknya dengan erat.

 _Pelajaran khusus ini..._

 _Aku menerima pelajaran ini dan aku takkan berusaha kabur ataupun lari._

 **########################################################################**

 **THE END**

 **########################################################################**


End file.
